Patchwork
by Asiyadee
Summary: Nouvelle élève à Poudlard,Rose Weasley fait sa rentrée en 5e année après avoir passé une partie de sa vie à parcourir le monde avec sa mère Hermione Granger.Le couple Weasley s'étant séparé 6 ans après la naissance de son petit frère Hugo,Rose n'a que peu connu le clan Weasley-Potter et va devoir apprendre à se faire une place,pourra-t-elle compter sur un serpentard renfrogné?


**Bonjour chers lecteurs ! Ceci est ma première fiction sur la nouvelle génération d'Harry Potter ! Ma toute première fanfiction d'ailleurs ! L'univers (Poudlard, le monde magique) ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à notre déesse JK. Rolling mais je prends quelques libertés ! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, j'attends vos retours avec impatience ! Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 1 : Rose Weasley-Granger à l'école des sorciers !

Des quais de gare remplis à n'en plus pouvoir, des trains déversant une horde de passagers, des voyageurs disparaissant à travers la vapeur d'une locomotive elle en avait sûrement dû voir des dizaines mais là, à cet instant, c'était différent, c'était magique. Elle avait hésité d'abord à traverser le mur du quai 9 3/4. Des situations farfelues et dangereuses elle en avait connues mais qu'on lui demande de foncer droit dans le mur au sens littéral du terme, elle n'en avait pas encore fait l'expérience. Elle observait avec curiosité et appréhension des gens de son âge et même des sorciers plus jeunes qu'elle traverser sans crainte. Si les choses s'étaient déroulées autrement entre ses parents ce n'aurait été pour elle à 15 ans qu'une simple étape traditionnelle avant de rejoindre le Poudlard express. Hermione rit de la voir ainsi se statufier devant le mur de briques. Nostalgique elle se remémora la première fois qu'elle-même avait dû traverser.

\- Allez chérie, il faut qu'on se dépêche, prend ton élan, ne t'inquiète pas, tu me fais confiance n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mam, maugréa la jeune fille, tu me parles comme si j'avais 10 ans ! Sa mère sourit. Bon, souffla Rose, j'y vais ! Et elle s'élança fermement agrippée à son chariot de fournitures.

...

\- Rosie. Rosie ! L'appela Hermione interrompant la jeune fille dans sa contemplation. Le train ne va pas t'attendre !

La jeune sorcière lança un dernier coup d'œil sur le quai recherchant des visages familiers mais se résigna. Avec un peu d'aide elle installa ses bagages et enlaça sa mère une dernière fois.

\- Rosie chérie ! J'ai vécu de très belles années à Poudlard avec Harry et ton père. J'espère que tu en profiteras tout autant ! Mais sois prudente, n'oublie pas tout ce que je t'ai dit !

\- T'inquiète pas mam ! Prends soin de toi ! On s'écrit vite ! Si tu savais comme j'ai hâte ! Elles se sourirent. Je ferai de mon mieux… à propos… euh de tout enfin tu vois bafouilla Rose. Un voile de tristesse passa dans les yeux de l'ancienne griffondor.

\- Je comprends. Ne te rends pas malade surtout. Puis elle reprit un air gai qui se transforma en moue réprobatrice. Et pas de bêtises avec les garçons ! Les BUSES avant tout !

Le train commença à partir.

\- Je t'aime mam ! Lui cria Rose alors que le quai s'éloignait peu à peu.

\- Moi aussi ma fille.

Le train venait de partir et fonçait à vive allure vers Poudlard comme chaque année pour chaque rentrée. Et Hermione restait là sur ce quai où elle y retrouvait tant de souvenirs, où elle y rencontrait tant de regrets. Elle était encore émue par la joie de ce moment : envoyer Rose à Poudlard ! Ce serait une rentrée singulière pour son aînée, il était peu habituel d'être accepté si tard, en 5eme année, mais cette dernière y avait tenu. Tout comme elle avait tenu à rencontrer Ron et Hugo après 6 ans d'absence. Mme Granger s'assit sur un banc face aux rails alors que le quai se vidait des familles. Hugo entrait en 2eme année. Le petit garçon de 6 ans qu'elle avait quitté était devenu un fier adolescent, il ressemblait beaucoup à Ron physiquement mais avait le châtain de ses cheveux et ses yeux noisette. Elle avait manqué son entrée à Poudlard, elle avait manqué sa rentrée en 2eme année, son premier match de Quidditch, elle avait raté les fêtes, les anniversaires, elle avait raté 6 ans de la vie de son fils et rien, absolument rien ne pourrait les rattraper.

Elle admirait le courage dont Rose avait fait preuve en lui faisant sa requête : revoir son père et son frère, terminer sa scolarité à Poudlard. La jeune fille avait réussi à reprendre contact avec Ron, mobiliser Harry et Ginny comme médiateurs et merlin il y en avait eu grand besoin ! Les retrouvailles furent glaciales, elle s'était attendue à de la colère, des cris, des verres brisés. Non. Il n'y avait eu qu'un long silence, des regards dédaigneux, des mots cinglants certes, mais qui ne faisaient que rappeler un constat triste celui d'une famille brisée, d'une tapisserie déchirée dont on ne sait pas comment renouer les fils pour réparer le tissu. Rose n'aurait pas une année facile. Hermione n'espérait plus grand chose et se préparait à ce que les trois ans que Rose voulait passer en Angleterre et à Poudlard ne se réduisent qu'à un an. Pas pour cause de problèmes scolaires non, Rose était une élève brillante, mais plutôt pour problèmes enfin, désastre familial. Elle expira bruyamment. Si sa fille était décidée à renouer avec sa famille et ce malgré tous les obstacles qui s'annonçaient elle ferait elle aussi l'effort de se rapprocher de cette vie qu'elle avait laissée derrière elle. C'était dur, c'était douloureux pour eux tous, mais c'était sûrement la dernière chance qu'ils avaient avant qu'il ne soit définitivement trop tard.

...

Rose de son côté se trouvait dans un wagon bondé au milieu de sorciers qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui se racontaient leur vacances dans un brouhaha festif. Elle tenta de se calmer et de maintenir une respiration normale. Il lui faudrait peut-être une petite goûte sinon un flacon entier de Felix felicis ! Trop tard pour reculer ma vieille se dit-elle. Il faudra bien te lancer un jour. Et ce jour. Est arrivé. Elle se leva enjambant un amas de corps qui s'enlaçaient ou se frappaient et sortit du compartiment. Elle tenta de ne pas se faire écraser dans le couloir par d'autres chahuteurs et commença à examiner chaque compartiment. Après une vingtaine de minutes à écumer le train elle reconnut derrière la vitre des visages qui lui semblaient familiers. L'essentiel des voyageurs à l'intérieur avait des tignasses rousses confirmant qu'il s'agissait bien de ses cousins. (cliché ?!) Elle prit son courage à deux mains et après avoir toqué trois petits coups secs ouvrit la porte et vit se braquer sur elle six paires d'yeux.

-Salut tout le monde ! Lança telle à la cantonade. Je m'appelle Rose Weasley-Granger, je suis la grande sœur d'Hugo …

\- Inscrite aux abonnés absents ? Railla une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux lisses qui était le portrait craché de tante Ginny adolescente.

\- Lily c'est ça ? Lui demanda Rose en retour. Surprise la jeune sorcière balbutia un oui. Tu ressembles beaucoup à tante Ginny mais on reconnaît aussi les traits d'oncle Harry ajouta-t-elle en guise d'explication.

\- On joue aux devinettes ou on se présente alors ? Ronchonna un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds bouclés qui ressemblait à un vélane…

\- Louis ?

\- Bingo ! Ironisa un garçon aux cheveux bruns avec quelques reflets roux et dont les yeux perçants la scrutaient froidement. De grande taille et l'air plus âgé il devait sûrement être en dernière année à Poudlard. Pour faire court reprit-il. Il désigna un à un chacun des cousins- cousines présents. Voici Louis fils de Bill et Fleur _Weasley_ (il accentua le nom de famille), sa sœur Dominique, leur sœur aînée Victoire. Fred _Weasley_ fils de George _Weasley_ et Angelina _Weasley_. Ainsi que ma sœur Lily Potter que tu as reconnue, Albus Potter et moi-même James Potter.

\- Enchantée fit Rose et elle n'eut pas le temps de raconter une petite anecdote sur leur enfance que James la coupa à nouveau.

\- Je suppose que tu cherches Hugo _Weasley_ , mais sache Rose _Granger_ que tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici et que tu ferais mieux de garder tes distances avec lui. Sur ce, il se leva l'empoigna par les épaules et ouvrit la porte, _bonne année à Poudlard_ ! Et il referma derrière lui.

« Je me suis faite virer en beauté ! » réalisa-t-elle en mettant quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Elle se retourna alors et leur fit un petit geste d'au revoir de la main suivit d'un sourire.

\- C'est une costaude commenta Dom impressionnée par le sang froid de la jeune fille face à James.

\- Elle ne s'est pas démontée ajouta Albus

\- Elle nous a même sourit renchérit Lily

\- Elle a l'air sympa approuva Louis.

\- La ferme vous tous ! Dis James en grognant. N'oubliez pas ce que Hugo nous as demandé !

\- James, lança Victoire en soupirant, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit la meilleure façon de traiter la situation. Laissons-lui une chance.

\- Hugo est suffisamment troublé comme ça. C'est lui que nous devons soutenir ! Répliqua son cousin péremptoire. Après tout elle a l'air de bien se débrouiller seule. Et tous opinèrent alors que Victoire secouait la tête exaspérée de ce parti pris arbitraire.

Rose avait décidé de continuer sa traversée des couloirs en espérant tomber sur Hugo. Elle essayait de contenir son rire quand, alors qu'elle repensait aux menaces de James l'image d'une maman dragonne protégeant ses œufs lui vint à l'esprit. Quelle agressivité ! Elle aurait bien pu finir carbonisée par ses flammes ! Elle ne s'en offusqua pas. Elle leur était étrangère après tout ce temps, c'était une réaction de défense pour protéger Hugo. Elle éprouvait même de la reconnaissance pour James, s'il avait pu veiller sur son frère toutes ces années et surtout à Poudlard alors elle l'en remerciait sincèrement. Plongée dans ses pensées elle releva la tête et aperçu au loin la silhouette d'Hugo qui traversait les couloirs d'un pas pressant. Elle se précipita pour le rejoindre se faufilant le plus vite possible entre les élèves. Elle arrivait presque à sa hauteur quand elle se fit soudain percuter par un sorcier sortant d'un compartiment voisin. Étalée sur le sol elle se redressa difficilement se tenant la tête à deux main et grimaçant de douleur. L'accident avait formé un petit cercle et Hugo qui l'apercevait à présent s'était arrêté prêt à faire demi-tour.

\- Hugo attends ! Cria Rose espérant le retenir. Mais ce dernier lui lança un regard méprisant et tourna les talons. Elle s'apprêtait à se relever pour le rattraper quand une main agrippa son poignet férocement.

\- Eh ! toi ! Elle se tourna et tomba nez à nez avec un sorcier de son âge aux cheveux blond platine presque blancs qui la fixait de ses yeux bleus perçants. Tu vas partir sans t'excuser ?!

\- M'excuser ? Je ne t'ai pas vu arriver tu étais sur ma droite… le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et ses traits commencèrent à se crisper. Elle reprit très sincèrement :

\- Rien de cassé ? Tu as l'air d'avoir mal ?

\- Non je n'ai rien répondit le garçon de plus en plus surpris par cette étrangère qui le regardait droit dans les yeux.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu as l'air tout crispé c'est dommage pour un garçon aussi beau. Les élèves se regardèrent interloqués qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire tout haut, tout fort, spontanément et au milieu du couloir du Poudlard express ? Elle posa son index entre les sourcils du serpentard.

\- Arrête de froncer les sourcils tu vas avoir des rides, ça gâche ton joli visage. Il la fixa estomaqué est ce qu'elle était en train de faire ce qu'il croyait qu'elle était en train de faire ?

\- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? L'assistance semblait presque hocher la tête. C'était bien la première fois qu'on avait dit une telle chose à Scorpius Malefoy et ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il la pétrifie sur place pour ces drôles de manières. Au lieu de cela le jeune sorcier se releva redressant l'inconnue en même temps.

\- Vire de mon chemin lui dit-il d'un ton froid et ne t'avise plus jamais de m'adresser la parole. Sur ces mots il partit accompagné d'un de ses amis qui semblait lui plutôt rire de la situation.

La foule des curieux commença à se disperser tandis qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux ébène portant un uniforme de serdaigle s'avança vers la nouvelle.

\- Enchantée je m'appelle Line Stuart.

\- Rose Weasley- Granger.

\- Weasley-Granger ? Interrogea Line.

\- Dis-moi Line j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça répondit la jeune fille tentant de contenir un fou rire. Viens je te raccompagne à ta voiture, j'en profiterai pour t'apprendre qu'il n'est jamais bon d'offenser Scorpius Malefoy.

Scorpius. C'était comme ça qu'il s'appelait alors, intéressant pensa Rose.

...

Line regretta presque d'avoir proposé à la nouvelle de l'accompagner jusqu'à Poudlard. Cette dernière s'émerveillait de tout ce qu'elle voyait, la gare de Pré-au-Lard, le trajet en calèche, les reflets du soleil couchant sur le lac, le château que l'on voyait au loin, l'immense masse vert sombre que formait la forêt interdite… normal pour une première visite lui répondrez-vous mais cet enchantement continua jusqu'aux pieds des lourdes portes du château et n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter ! Line en profita pour rejoindre ses amies et lui fausser compagnie, triste de n'avoir aucun ragot à relayer. Elle avait bien essayé de faire parler cette Rose Weasley-Granger mais n'en avait rien pu tirer d'intéressant, la jeune fille préférant parler de Poudlard plutôt que de sa famille ou encore de garçons ou de mode. Rose semblait capable de s'extasier sur les toiles d'araignées et demander à ce qu'on lui montre tous les recoins du château alors sans façons ! Cette dernière écoutait d'ailleurs attentivement la présentation habituelle de cette chère McGonagalle qui n'avait pas encore rendu son tablier. La vieille enseignante repéra aisément la jeune fille et eu l'impression de retrouver sa brillante élève sous des traits un peu plus _weasleyins_. Si les élèves de 5eme année se dirigeaient déjà vers leurs dortoirs pour défaire leurs bagages, McGonagalle entreposa ceux de Rose dans une salle adjacente au réfectoire l'informant des prochaines étapes de sa rentrée. Elle la quitta avec émotion après lui avoir souhaité une très bonne année studieuse et lui avoir chaleureusement parlé de ses parents.

Lorsque l'heure du diner sonna, Rose qui déambulait contemplative dans les couloirs interrompit sa conversation avec Nick-quasi-sans-tête pour suivre le flot d'élèves dans la grande salle et resta bouche bée quand les portes s'ouvrirent. Elle observa ébahie le plafond sans fond dont elle avait lu l'origine dans L'histoire de Poudlard, les longues tablées chargées de mets de toutes sortes lui mirent l'eau à la bouche. L'atmosphère conviviale qui y régnait semblait intemporelle. Quelque peu gênée, elle s'assit à la table des premières années qui attendaient avec appréhension leur tour pour se livrer au Choixpeau. Elle regarda autour d'elle et découvrit le garçon du train, Scorpius, entouré d'élèves de sa maison qui semblaient rire de lui tandis qu'il boudait en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. De l'autre côté de la pièce elle remarqua une table très animée et réalisa que presque tous ses cousins y étaient rassemblés accompagnés bien sûr de leurs amis, pour l'instant inconnus a Rose. Elle observa plus attentivement son frère qui disputait des beignets à Fred. Il semblait s'amuser.

Bientôt tous les nouveaux furent répartis dans leurs maisons sous l'acclamation générale. McGonagalle lui fit un petit signe de la main, Rose se leva promptement et les élèves purent voir s'avancer à grandes enjambées une jeune adolescente d'environ 1 m70, svelte, dont la longue chevelure auburn bouclée descendait jusqu'à son bassin et flamboyait sous la lumière des bougies. La salle sembla soudain plus silencieuse.

\- Sorcières, sorciers ! Nous accueillons parmi nous Rose Weasley qui….

\- Weasley-Granger la coupa calmement Rose les bras croisés derrière le dos, l'encourageant à continuer d'un signe de tête.

\- Euh Rose Weasley-Granger repris l'enseignante surprise et quelque peu agacée d'avoir été interrompue, qui entre pour la première fois à Poudlard, directement en 5eme année. C'est assez inhabituel mais cette jeune fille a jusqu'ici étudié la magie en parcourant le monde. Voyons ce que le Choixpeau te réserve comme prochaine destination jeune fille.

\- Alors murmura le Choixpeau de sa voix éraillée lorsque Rose le posa sur sa tête, où vais-je bien pouvoir t'envoyer ?

\- Je veux aller à Griffondor. Répondit Rose en regardant Hugo fixement alors que celui-ci l'ignorait.

\- Mais tu pourrais aussi bien aller à Serdaigle, même à Poufsouffle avec qui tu partages…

\- Je pourrais même aller a Serpentard le coupa Rose bornée et pour qui l'appartenance à une maison donnée ne devait pas conditionner les individus, mais je veux me rapprocher de mon frère et de ma famille.

Tu as l'air bien décidée, alors, bonne chance dans ta quête lui souffla le Choixpeau avant de se vider les poumons en lançant un tonitruant : Griffondor !

Les applaudissements fusèrent alors qu'Hugo faisait la moue. Elle était décidée à le coller celle-là ! Rose tenta de rejoindre la table de sa famille mais se ravisa, ils ne lui feraient pas encore une place, c'était trop tôt. Elle s'assit à une autre table de sa maison et dévora son repas en essayant d'esquiver les questions des curieux.

On lui indiqua le mot de passe de la salle commune des Griffondor et on la conduisit jusqu'à son dortoir quelle partagerait avec une certaine Augusta Londubat en 5eme année elle aussi.

Le dortoir que se partageaient Dominique, Lily et victoire était juste à côté. Elle installait ses affaires quand entrèrent à leur tour deux jeunes filles plus âgées qu'elle, l'une aux cheveux noirs coupés au carré et à la peau chocolat au lait tandis que l'autre plus petite avait relevé ses cheveux roux en une queue de cheval laissant apparaître un teint clair et un visage parsemé de taches de rousseurs. Elles se fixèrent quelques secondes avant que Rose ne s'écrie :

\- Roxanne ? Molly ? Ces dernières, surprises, lui lancèrent un regard interrogateur.

\- C'est moi Rose !

Molly lui sauta dans les bras tandis que Roxanne lui ébouriffait les cheveux.

\- Ma petite fleur ! Tu es revenue ! Rose sourit a ce surnom quelle n'avait pas entendu depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'Angleterre. Si elle n'avait pas connu Victoire, Dominique et Louis car ils avaient passé leur enfance en France, Rose avait souvent joué avec Molly fille d'oncle Percy et Roxanne fille de George et grande sœur de Fred.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas oubliée alors ! Fit Rose les larmes aux yeux.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Comment oublier cette petite fille capricieuse qui nous faisait perdre des après-midi entiers à jouer à Garou-grou-jte-mord-c'est-toi-le-loup !

\- Capricieuse ?! S'étouffa Rose, c'est Roxanne qu'était caractérielle !

\- On en parle de tes dents affûtées comme des rasoirs ! S'exclama la métisse en montrant une cicatrice sur son avant-bras.

\- Eh les filles ! Les rappela à l'ordre Augusta, loin de moi l'envie de briser des retrouvailles aussi touchantes mais demain on reprend les cours, ou on les commence fit elle a l'attention de Rose et le réveil va être difficile après deux mois de vacances !

\- Vacances ou pas c'est toujours un enfer de te réveiller Aug' !

\- Mauvaise langue !

\- C'est toi qui es de mauvaise foi !

\- Vipère !

\- Sorcière de pacotille !

\- Crotte de troll !

Leurs chamailleries continuèrent jusqu'à ce que toutes se soient glissées dans leur lit. Rose observa la lumière que projetait la lune sur les murs de pierre formant des ombres graciles.

\- Bonne nuit les filles ! Je nous souhaite une super année !

\- Pleine d'histoires d'amour !

\- Molly !

\- De bonnes notes plutôt !

\- Augusta qu'est-ce que t'es ennuyeuse !

\- De beaux garçons…

\- J'abandonne… vous êtes désespérantes les filles !

\- Au fait Rose, fit Molly en éteignant sa lampe de chevet et posant sa baguette sur la table de nuit, Bienvenue à Poudlard !

\- Bienvenue Rose !

\- Merci les filles ! Bonne nuit, faites de beaux rêves !

\- Compte sur nous !

Roulée en boule dans ses draps, Rose songea à cette première journée. Il y avait comme un petit feu qui crépitait dans sa poitrine et inondait son corps de chaleur, c'était ça la magie de Poudlard ? Une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait qu'il ne s'agissait pas simplement de l'école. Elle s'endormit un peu émue en songeant qu'elle avait franchi une étape, le dégel commençait.


End file.
